The present invention relates generally to the application of emergency suction as provided by paramedics in ambulances or during air medivac transports, or by first responders at emergencies for which airway suction is required, as well as for suctioning infants during childbirth or for other pediatric emergencies, to mention but a few examples of end uses.
1. Field of the Invention
There is a need for the application of suction to clear breathing obstacles and it is advantageous to do so, using a suction pump in cojoint operation with an aspiration device during which a fluid air mixture, which typically is the consistency of the breathing obstacle to be cleared, to be removed by the suction along a flow path along which there is released from the mixture the fluid content thereof into a reservoir, and there is continued flow of the remaining air content to the site of suction, i.e., the vacuum pump. During the operating mode as just generally described, it is important for reasons well understood that the suction pump does not get contaminated with vomitus and/or other body fluids. Also, excess fluid which is suctioned should not be allowed to drop out the exhaust of the pump to contaminate the health care provider, who normally would be covered with body fluids dripping from the pump after it aspirates excess fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.98
Literature entitled xe2x80x9cWhat Is The First Thing You Will Reach For In Many Emergencies? . . . xe2x80x9d describing a hand-activated vacuum pump sold under the designation RES-Q-VAC constructed to have an operating mode of producing a negative or vacuum pressure providing a pressure gradient for directional flow through an aspirating device according to the present invention from a source of removal of mucous or like material from a patient to the vacuum pump or suction site.
Literature entitled xe2x80x9cSporous Polyxe2x80x9d sold under the designation GEN/PORE having the known unique properties of allowing air to flow through it but solidifies when any fluid impinges upon the material, and it becomes totally blocked preventing any liquid from passing through it.
The invention consist of the application of the GEN/PORE air flow material to a portable, hand-held suction device, and achieving the enormous benefits of the portable solution of the application by providing a strategically located baffle in operative relation to the GEN/PORE material to minimize inadvertent liquid from decreasing the suction performance of the system until the reservoir is full, as will be better understood as the description proceeds.